As communication technologies are rapidly developed, a wireless communication system can provide a high-speed data service which can perform a multimedia service, such as an image service, a video service, a Television (TV) service, and the like, as well as a general voice service.
In LTE networks, a server equipment which performs a caching operation according to a byte caching mode or an object caching mode is provided.
In the LTE networks, an Access Cache (AC) equipment connected to an eNB, and a Core Cache (CC) equipment located at an external network of an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) and connected to the EPC through a Packet Data Network GateWay (PDN-Gateway or P-GW) have been introduced.
The byte caching mode and the object caching mode are technologies introduced for reducing a use amount of a back haul and rapidly transmitting data requested from a UE, in the LTE network. In detail, when data which a UE requests exists in the AC in the byte caching mode or the object caching mode, the data is not requested to be transmitted to the CC via the EPC and the AC directly transmits the data to the UE, so as to provide a rapid service.
Further, in today's wireless communication system, a policy for service quality and a charging rule for service use are set, and a fee for a data service provided to the UE is charged according to the set policy and charging rule.
To this end, a Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) receives service information from an Application Function (AF) to generate a Policy and Charging Control rule (PCC rule). Further, the PCRF provides the generated PCC rule to a Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF). Thereafter, the PCEF provides a Quality of Service (QoS) service according to a service flow to the UE based on the PCC rule.
Since current charging control calculates a fee charged to the UE based on a capacity of a data packet passing through the P-GW, data does not pass through the P-GW when transmitting/receiving data is performed in the byte caching mode or the object caching mode, such that correct charging cannot be performed.